Ch. 342 - Time Patrol
Ch. 341 - Careful with that Sleigh Ch. 343 - End of the Beginning CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Honeymooning Travel to Romantic Positano Find 12 hidden objects in Romantic Positano 2. Snowy Branches Place 4 Snow Tree in the Garden 3. Forced into Action Return to Zermatt Train Ride Find 12 hidden objects in Zermatt Train Ride 4. Plan B! Travel to Saber Tooth Fight Time Loop Match 12 details in Saber Tooth Fight Time Loop 5. Icy Patch Have 3 Frozen Ice Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Snow Tree to Level 2 6. Patrolling Time Return to The Glass Dome Find 12 hidden objects in The Glass Dome 7. The Last Straw Travel to Airborne Snowmobile Paradox Find 6 differences in Airborne Snowmobile Paradox 8. Personal v/s Professional Travel to Getaway Cabin Find 12 hidden objects in Getaway Cabin 9. A Deal in Place Travel to Arctic Research Station Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Arctic Research Station Time Warp 10. Frozen Slab Upgrade 1 Frozen Ice Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Snow Tree to Level 3 11. Plaza of Time Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 342 scenes Have 1 Christmas Tree Lot in the Garden 12. Complete the Colorful Lantern Set Collect the Starlit Bench and place it in your Garden. 13. Christmas Shop Upgrade 1 Christmas Tree Lot to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Frozen Ice Patch to Level 3 14. Fir Tree Store Upgrade 1 Christmas Tree Lot to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Christmas Tree Lot to Level 5 15. Build the Positano Cliff Village Complete the Positano Cliff Village Wonder 16. Charming Village Upgrade the Positano Cliff Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Romantic Positano Earn 2 stars in Romantic Positano! 3 Star Saber Tooth Fight Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Saber Tooth Fight Time Loop! 3 Star Getaway Cabin Earn 3 stars in Getaway Cabin! 3 Star Arctic Research Station Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Arctic Research Station Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 342 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 342 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 342 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Honeymooning Ch.342/S.1 - Romantic Positano This is such a beautiful place. It feels too good to be true. My love, if I could, I would buy the entire island for you! Aww, Richard dear! Aren't you the sweetest? How did I get so lucky? You know, as a little girl, I would always dream of finding that one man who would know how to handle my fragile heart. Honestly, I never thought we'd get so far. I'm so glad you have held my had throughout the entire ordeal. If it weren't for Time Travel, I wouldn't have found something so special. I am also so glad for Eleanor. THough we're had our ups and downs, she let me come out here and take a break from all the work. I mean...now I'm marride you know? That changes things/ For the good, I am sure. Yes...but I have an odd feeling. As though my team needs me and I am being selfish by not being there for them. I'm sure they understand, Lulu. You have every right to kick back and enjoy this while it still lasts. Hmm. I guess you have a point there. Quest:Forced into Action Ch.72/S.3 - Zermatt Train Ride Ugh. Is there no time for us to rest? Christmas just got over and we already have so much to do. You're complaining? I thought you liked jumping into action! I do! I was just wondering...we Time Agents lead a difficult life. You realize that right? Here we have a man who's going around causing havoc and for what? some stupid desire to "end the world?" Man! The kind of people you come across in this business...it's nasty! Wow. Somebody has been repressing a lot of inbuild anger. It's not fair. Ever since Lulu and Richard got married, I've realized how jealous I am of them. I mean not in a bad way of course, but I wish I had something like that. If only these people weren't sitting on our heads at all times, I'd actually get a minute to talk with Quincy. This isn't awkward for you, right? No way! I have grown past all that. Feel free to share. You have a friend in me. What are we doing on this train anyway? Where are we heading off to? You'll see. I was told no to say anything until we get there. Hmm. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Quest:Plan B! Ch.342/S.2 - Saber Tooth Fight Time Loop Here we are! I can't believe we actually tracked them down! Tracked whom down? Can I please know what's going on now? Ok. Tessa. I need you to listen to me very carefully. This stays between us. I may have lied to you before. I wasn't assigned any task. THis is a plan of my own and I need you help with it. I don't know what Eleanor plans to do from here onwards, but after the entire Christmas incident, I'm not going to sit down quietly. At some point, somebody needs to take matters into their own hands. And this is us doing just that. Do you get me? You're scaring me right now. What is this plan? Will this get us into trouble? Maybe initially when Eleanor finds out, but if it works out for the best, we'll be heroes! Who are these people? Do you know them? These people are going to help us to win this battle. Anybody who thinks they have a single-handed chance against Nikolai is a fool. Which is why we need their help. Come along. I'll tell you who I'm talking about. Quest:Patroling Time Ch.183/S.4 - The Glass Dome There is a top-secret organization call the Time Patrol. They're so secret that everybody thinks they're a myth. I discovered their existence in my time spent in the Beyond. They are a small group of common people who took an oath to safeguard the sanctity of time. These people look like ordinary folks and they've settled down in ordinary village settlements which is why nobody has ever sought them out. They have years of information that they acquired from years of being in the Time business and they have stored this in writing. I have never heard of such an organization. I don't think anybody knows about them. Though, I do have my doubts about Eleanor. She never mentioned this society. I have reason to believe she doesn't have a good rapport with them. But if we are to win against Nikolai, we will need all the help we can get. Enrique already sealed the deal with the Ice Princess. If we get the Time Patrol on our side, we'll be indestructible. So, this Time Patrol...are they a society like ours? They're more like an organization that protects the past. Their knowledge can help us win this fight Quest:The Last Straw Ch.342/S.3 - Airborne Snowmobile Paradox We just discovered two settlements of the Time Patrol. It's time to approach them and strike a deal. Now, it is important to remember that these people prefer staying out of such affairs. They hop to lead a calm life while balancing the pillars on which our history stands. Which is why it won't be an easy task to deal with them. Why don't you go talk to them? You clearly have an idea about this. I'll wait out and see how this goes. Wait...what's happening? Watch out. There's a Paradox stirring! Phew! That Paradox was nasty! What do you think caused it? This is what Quincy was talking about. That was Nikolai. He froze time again and it triggered a Paradox. I spoke to one of the folks from the Time Patrol. They downright refused to lend a helping hand... Well until, of course, that Paradox hit us. It destroyed their village completely. I sensed that was the opportunity and I made the deal. Looks like we're going to be meeting the head of the Time Patrol Quest:Personal v/s Professional Ch.342/S.4 - Getaway Cabin As SOS from Eleanor? This sounds bad. What is it? Did something happen? Why do you look aghast? I...uh...there is a problem. The Time Society may need my help. Really? Now? You're supposed to be on a honeymoon. I...don't know. This Time Traveler has made the move. He's already caused a lot of destruction. I feel that we all need to stick together at a time like this. At the same time, I want to be rid of all my responsibilities and live life like a normal person. This is so conflicting. I don't know what to do. What would you do, Richard? Hmm. I may regret I said this, but I think you should leave and go help your team out. Really? You mean this. I do, my love. I understand. I've been where you are now. Go ahead. We have an entire life to share together. Today, your team needs you to be there for them. Oh, Richard! You are the best a woman can get! I love you. Quest:A Deal in Place Ch.342/S.5 - Arctic Research Station Time Warp This is where the Time Patrol is headquartered. Who would've thought it would be the Arctic? I can totally understand why n obody had ever heard of them. They live in the Arctic. That's practically another planet altogether. Ha-ha! I like how you're surprised! I feel the same. The moment of truth is finally here. I can feel the jitters. So, I spoke with the head of Time Patrol. He had only one thing to say. That he won't help us bring anybody down, but he's will to lend us the knownledge and wisdom they have accumulated through the years. This is good news. We will know hot to tackle someone like Nikolai if we understand Time Management with regard to the past. Looks like we did a good job, Tessa! Now that we have solidified another alliance, I feel much safer. That Time Traveler who travels without a Time Machine needs to be taught a lesson. Although, I am dreading telling Eleanor about this. She may not take it too well.